


I feel my nightmares watching me.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Qui-Gon doesn't die, a little hurt comfort, but all happy, fluffy goodness, lil bit angsty too, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically five hundred words of Quiobi fluff... it isn't really platonic but I guess it could be if that's what you want... yeah... enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel my nightmares watching me.

A soft light illuminated the book, it was a real book with pages and velvety paper (from Qui-Gon’s shelves). Obi-Wan had his head in his Master’s lap, and smiled as he listened to the man read from the book. He revelled in the feel of Qui-Gon’s saber calloused fingers carded through his padawan cut, short hair. He’d stopped listening to Master J’hul’s theorem of Universal Creation ages ago; instead he focussed on His Master’s low rumbly voice and the feel of solid flesh under his head.

He’d come too close to loosing this, in the depths of the palace on Naboo, he’d come so close to loosing Qui-Gon completely. The pages turned in quiet whispers and the soft spoken deep voice read on. Obi-Wan closed his eyes to better hear his master, when Qui-Gon read Obi-Wan felt like he had found his home in the the rich oaky tones. He pretended to drift off, letting his breathing even out and his muscles relax one by one.

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon whispered.

 

Obi-Wan could hear the book being set down quietly, carefully so as not to spill any of the tea in the mugs that took up most of the table space. He could almost see the other man’s small smile as he was gathered gently into strong arms. He felt himself be lifted into the air and resisted the urge to snuggle into the warm chest at the back of his head. He was taken to bed, and tucked in, a bristly kiss was placed on his forehead.

“Goodnight, my Padawan,” he heard his master whisper.

*** 

Obi-Wan woke, cold harsh light streamed in through the open blinds, it filled the room. His Master’s room. Obi-Wan was alone.

“No. No, Qui-Gon, no,” his hands scrabbled at the empty bed, reaching, searching for someone who wasn't there; who would never be there. Panic filled him like cold water, rushing over his head. He couldn't breath. He was lost to the sensation of grief that hit him. A dream. It had been a dream. Qui-Gon was ashes, not on the other side of the bed. He sat up breathing hard and felt empty as he pushed his feet out of the covers.

 

***

 

“Obi! Obi-Wan, Padawan, wake up!” A voice broke through the haze of grief, loud and low, with rich oaky tones now punctuated with worry. He felt warm, strong arms come around him, encasing him; saving him from the waves of emptiness.

“You,” his voice was brittle and shook as he spoke, “you were dead, I’d lost you. I was alone.”

“You are not alone, I am here and very much alive, you had a nightmare. Dearest Padawan, I will not leave you any time soon.”

“Bedtime?”

“Bedtime,” a book was set on a table.

“Our bed,” Obi-Wan needed to say it out loud. To make it real.

“Our bed,” a kiss was placed on a forehead, gentle, real.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh please tell me how you liked it... I needed to get back into writing and this was the way I chose to do it... I might add other five hundred word stories to this... I dunno...


End file.
